Zaczarowani
by A.A.Raven
Summary: Zbiór wierszy (głównie miłosnych, ale nie tylko) uzupełniany co jakiś czas o nowe sztuki. A ponieważ miłość jest nieokiełznana i lubię przypadki beznadziejne, nie spodziewajcie się bajkowych zakończeń czy cukierkowych par. Będzie tęczowo, jak i standardowo – czasami też nieco tajemniczo. Ale nie martwcie się – zostawię notatkę ze wskazówkami... ;)
1. Wyznanie

Troszkę humorystyczne, nieco niepoważne wyznanie... Od kogo? Przeczytajcie. :)

* * *

Wyznanie

Kocham Lucjusza,  
bo jego włosy są jak światło,  
oczy jak stal,  
lodowym zaś opanowanie.  
Lecz ogień w nim płonie  
skryty przed wszystkimi oczy.  
Skórę ma szlachetną  
niczym dotyk słowa _alabaster_  
na języku kota.

I tak Lucjusz jest moim światłem,  
a Severus mrokiem.  
Gdyby stał się skałą,  
byłby jak onyks,  
jak bezgwiezdna noc  
pełna przerażającej mocy,  
jak Czarna Magia byłby.  
I nosiłbym go przy sobie  
jak nosi się zatruty sztylet.

Lecz niczym jest jego jad,  
gdy widzę Draco.  
On, ten chłopiec, przyciąga.  
Spoglądam na niego,  
jak na słońce w środku lata  
albo jak na księżyc w pełni  
i czuję że coś we mnie szarpie się,  
wyrywa by dotknąć,  
by zobaczyć,  
posmakować…

Jednak nie mogę,  
bo nie jestem częścią ich świata.  
Nie jestem postacią,  
chorą fantazją pisarki,  
nie zniknę po zamknięciu książki.  
A szkoda…

I dlatego najbardziej nienawidzę Pottera.  
Mógłby być mądrzejszy,  
czulszy i kochający.  
Niestety jest cholernie głupi.  
Trudno. Przeżyjemy to.  
I ja, i on.

W końcu każda opowieść powinna mieć,  
co najmniej jednego,  
pozytywnego bohatera.

(2012)


	2. Wiersz bez słów i papieru

Kolejny tekst, który kryje w sobie małą zagadkę. Severus Snape – dla kogo mógłby napisać tak piękne wyznanie, choćby nie wypowiedziane inaczej, jak tylko przeszywającym spojrzeniem?

* * *

Wiersz bez słów i papieru

* * *

napiszę wiersz miłosny  
może dotrze do ciebie  
na skrzydłach bezcielesnych sów

opowiem w nim wszystko  
czego nie mogę pokazać

w imię mojej wiernej zdrady  
napiszę wiersz miłosny  
bez słów i bez papieru

w spojrzeniu źrenic  
odejdę później w milczeniu  
niespokojnym od pragnienia  
nieistniejących wspomnień

napiszę wiersz  
pełen smutku

na do widzenia  
oddam  
wszystkie moje marzenia  
nim zabiorą mnie stąd…

więc

spójrz mi w oczy  
bo piszę do ciebie list prosty

pełen ciszy  
wiersz bez słów i papieru  
przepełniony obietnicami  
jutrzejszego snu

(2012)


	3. Konwersacyjna sprzeczność

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla **Nawki** , która nie mogła doczekać się kolejnego wiersza i męczyła moje ego, aż owo skapitulowało i odpuściło sobie pisanie kolejnego rozdziału pracy, byleby wygrzebać z odmętów zapomnienia ten wiersz.

Jakością twór nie grzeszy (jak wszystkie mu ówczesne), ale grzeszyć może nietypowym połączeniem. Mam nadzieję, że jest on do zrozumienia i przekazuje to, co przekazywać powinien. A mianowicie: głęboką frustrację przepowiednią – jednym jej wersem, który ma w sobie nierozwikłaną sprzeczność. Bo tak – Harry z cząstką duszy Voldemorta ma raczej marną przyszłość przed sobą. Ale ten drugi? Co mógł stracić Czarny Pan wraz ze śmiercią chłopaka, czego już się sam nie wyrzekł? No, chyba że czegoś nie wiemy...

Czego nie wiemy?

* * *

 **Konwersacyjna sprzeczność**

Krzyk ciszy:  
 _T_ _ _yle nas łączy__ _ _.__  
T _yle nas dzieli._

Patrzysz na mnie.  
Przecież nie możesz.  
Uwierz – _jesteś martwy_ _!_

 _A ja stąpam po ziemi mokrej od twoich łez_ _._  
Czuję dotyk twoich oczu na moich włosach.  
 _Widzę ciało, które sam sobie stworzyłeś_ _._  
Kocham cię nienawidzić…

Krzyczę bezgłośnie:  
 _J_ _esteśmy wrogami_ _!_ _,_  
 _znamy się najlepiej_ _._

Koniec naszej walki.  
 _Wygrałem._ I przegrałem:  
Jestem, _bardziej martwy_ od ciebie.

To właśnie _koniec_ tej bezmyślnej _wojny_  
zupełnie nie taki, jakbyśmy sobie życzyli:  
 _Żaden z nas nie może_ , żyć, _skoro drugi przeżyje._  
Doprawdy ... _nie?_ okłamali nas.

 _Gdybym_ mógł,  
to jedyne _mógł_  
oddać tobie…

 _Życie._  
Miłość.  
 _Siebie._

 _Ale już wiem,_ że nigdy nie pozwolą mi:  
Dadzą ordery, władzę… _dom i żonę._  
Wszystko, _czego już nie pragnę._  
Chciałbym cię nie pragnąć…

Czekam.  
 _Idą po mnie._  
Stoję i widzę:

 _Pole pełne ciał,_  
pole pełne łez…  
... _na nim ty._

Słońce płonie niespokojnie na niebie.  
Zabrali mi nawet deszcz twoich łez.  
Naprawdę chciałbym móc żyć.  
 _Avada Kedevra, Volde…_

(2012)


End file.
